jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ryukaki/@comment-66.60.217.18-20101008084918
So I ended up awake again last night and decided to tackle the orchard videos from Ryukaki's YT channel. The Orchard Transcript: I just got a call from a restricted number on my phone with the Elegy. And this time, it told me to wait up. That it's coming. And I decided that I'm not going to wait. I need to find a place to hide until this is all over. I'm going to try (he becomes slightly intelligible at this spot). I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, I'm really deeply involved in this. (Cars and noise from climbing a chain-link fence) I've been over the fence, as they say. I've been feeling that foreboding feeling. That terrible burdensome presence. It's been hovering over me. I don't know what it is. But I think I'll get from the road and my bike and get hidden where he won't be able to find me. I've left my phone back near the bike. Hopefully, I think I'm better on foot than on the road. And won't know where I've been. I haven't used this camera to upload anything. It's gone from a camera to an extra-What the hell was that?! Shit... I hope he's not following me. Look, I got some footage earlier at the school yard I just came back from. I think I have him on video. I'm not sure yet. I haven't had time to check. But if I do, I can blow this whole thing wide open. For now, I think I need to get down and wait and see where this goes. Cause if he finds me, you guys are never going to get this anyway. (this is where you start to hear dogs barking in the background) So please. Be aware that is somebody finds this with my instructions to put it online, IT found me. (this is where the barking stops) If I get there in time to put this up, then know wherever I was when I put this up, I'm not there anymore. I'm being followed. Description: From: Ryukaki | October 07, 2010 | 310 views | 3:06 I got a call on the way back from school. I tried to attend class today, but I couldn't really focus. I kept hearing that music. This is being uploaded from an anonymous location using a swap-out SD card that I will throw away after this upload, to be sure BEN cannot infect my camera and change what you are seeing. I still have a lot of footage from at the school to go over. I'll be in touch. Tags: * Orchard * Kelbris * Hunted * dogs * mysterious creature. Orchard2 Transcript: This is Kayd Hendricks. I'm outside the property where my bike was. My phone is gone. I-I don't know if somebody stole it or what happened but it's gone. I was in the orchard and I don't know if I caught any of the sound or video on my camera but there were some dogs freaking out and it wasn't at me. They were chasing something else. I-I don't know if I got them but apparently they scared IT off. Because after a short while, one of the dogs was gone and they mellowed out and came over to check on me. So... I don't know what the hell is going on but I don't know where I'm safe. I'm gonna try and keep moving. (It's here where there is a low humming. This noise has no Doppler effect to it, indicating it was in one spot and close enough for the camera to pick it up.) Description: From: Ryukaki | October 07, 2010 | 308 views | 0:57 Loading... I started running again after some sounds in the first video, apparently the camera got shut off. You can hear the dogs in the first video pretty clearly. This was taken roughly an hour after the first. All important details are in the video. Wish me luck everyone. I'm going to try and find somewhere safe to go over the schoolyard footage. I know a friend who should be able to help. Tags: * Orchard * Kelbris * Dogs * strange creature * moving on.